Tides of Fate: a Fire Emblem Awakening Fanfiction
by Tactician87
Summary: A Tactician with amnesia struggles to change his fate when he has a premonition of his greatest friend dying before his own eyes, and by his hands no less. Can he do the seemingly impossible and turn his fate around, or will his greatest nightmare become a horrible reality? Cover picture thanks to BlueGenesis123 from Deviantart. Thanks! A retelling of the game with many changes.
1. Horrific Scene

Tides of Fate: A Fire Emblem Awakening

Fan fiction

Prologue: A Horrific Scene.

"How much longer must this battle rage on?" Robin thought as his best friend and current ruler of Ylisse, Chrom, faced off against Validar, Dark Sorcerer and King of Plegia. For every sword swing Chrom threw against Validar, the evil King countered with a shield of his own dark magic, known as Grima's Truth. Robin prepared a blast of his own magic, the powerful Thoron, when he noticed that Chrom had been knocked back several feet. Validar laughed as he prepared a ball of dark energy. "Chrom, no" Robin exclaimed as he threw his magic bolt at Validar. Validar barely had time to sidestep out of the way before a look of pure terror and spread across his face as Chrom ran through his torso with his blade.

Validar slumped down in defeat as Chrom sheathed Falchion, the legendary blade wielded by Marth, the Hero-King, 1000 years ago to end a war spanning several continents. Before Chrom could relax however, Validar rose up, screaming "This isn't over, DAMN you both to HELL!" as he fired a dark magic sphere straight at Chrom. Before Robin could even think about moving, he pushed his friend out of the way, taking the full power of the dark magic himself. The King of Ylisse helped his friend back up, stating" Thanks friend, I could have been killed if not for you. That's the end of him."

All of a sudden, however, as if out of nowhere, Robin felt a dark power in his head. "Now's your chance, kill the King!" The dark voice screeched, as Robin attempted to gain control. "No I won't, get out of my head!" The dark voice growled in anger. "If you're too afraid to strike your friend down, then I will!", as the dark power took over Robin's body. "Robin, what's wrong? Hang on I'll-, as Chrom said these words, he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, like a needle but much worse. He looked down and saw a Lightning bolt lodged in his ribcage. Robin could only watch in horror as his friend utter these words:"This isn't your…fault. Please…promise me you'll…escape from this wretched place. Now…go." Chrom then fell down, his breathing ceasing, as Robin cried in anguish, a dark and cruel laugh heard faintly in the background.

All faded to black…

End of Prologue


	2. Amnesiac Tactician

Chapter 1: The Amnesiac Tactician

As he came to, Robin could faintly make out a few voices. After a moment, he deduced that there were three people, one female and two males. As he tried to open his eyes, he found that he was still a bit too weak for that, so he simply stayed there with his eyes closed until he found the strength to do so.

As he faded in and out of consciousness, he could make out the voices, albeit barely. "Chrom, we have to do something. He could die, ya know?" The female voice exclaimed. "What would you have me do, then, Lissa? Kick him, cause I don't think that would go over to well." "I don't know, so why are you asking me."

That was Robin's cue to open his eyes.

When he did, he saw three figures." Yes, I was right" he thought to himself. The female looked to be about 14 or 15, with blond hair tied up in twin pigtails. She was wearing a yellow dress with frills and a cage like "thing" at the bottom. She was holding a staff, with a blue orb floating in the middle. Robin deduced that she must be a cleric.

The first male, apparently named Chrom, had straight blue hair, with a few stray hairs sticking out the back. He seemed to be wearing armor, unlike the little blond girl, who Robin deduced was Chrom's little sister. There was a metal shoulder pad on his left shoulder bone and attached to his waist, was a sheath, which Robin deduced must have held a sword of great value and importance, considering how nice the sheath looked.

The other male, whose name escaped Robin at the moment, looked to be the oldest of the three. He had a stern look on his face and did not seem to be a cheery person, though, Robin guessed that, like every person, had his soft side. He wore a set of light blue armor, and boy oh boy, did it look heavy. He wielded what seemed to be a lance made of very expensive metal, like Steel or possibly Silver. Robin guessed Silver due to the sheen it gave off in the sunlight.

"So you're finally awake. There are better places to nap than on the ground, you know. Here, take my hand." As Robin did, however, he almost jerked it back due to what he saw; a weird looking arcane mark on his hand. Chrom noticed this, however, and still offered his hand. Blushing a little, Robin quickly noticed how kind Chrom seemed to be, offering help to a complete stranger.

"What's your name, friend?" Chrom asked the white haired amnesiac, unaware of the fact that Robin could only remember his name. "Robin. My name is Robin" Robin replied to the blue haired prince. "Thank you, Chrom" as Robin said this however, he realized how suspicious he must of looked. However, as if Chrom didn't even hear it, he continued;"Oh, so you know who I am then?" Chrom puzzlingly asked. "No, it just came to me somehow, I suppose".

"How curious" Chrom thought out loudly, as if he wanted everyone to hear his thoughts. "Excuse me, but where exactly am I?" Before Robin could complete his sentence, however, the blond girl interrupted with a thought of her own."I've heard of this, Chrom! It's called amnesia, I think." "It's called a load of Pegasus dung" the blue knight rudely interrupted. Robin could already tell that he and the knight would not get along. He continued however;"So we are just suppose to believe that you remember milord's name, but not your own?" Robin could barely defend himself from this onslaught, stating;"B-but it's the truth, I swear!" Before the knight could retort however, Chrom silenced him with one hand."What if he is telling the truth, Frederick? It wouldn't be prudent to do such a thing, to leave such a person alone and confused, would it? What kind of Shepherds would we be then?" "Just the same, milord. I fear I must emphasize caution here. 'Twould not do well to let a wolf into our flock."

"Right then. We'll take him back to town and sort this out there." Chrom decided. Obviously stunned and still a bit confused, Robin attempted to have his say. "Wait just a minute here! Do I even get a say in this?" Before Robin could continue, however, Chrom silenced him with the same hand motion he had used to silence Frederick earlier. "Peace friend- I promise we'll hear all you have to say when we get back to town. Now come."

As they continued to walk however, Robin was not content to be quiet for very long."What will you do with me? Am I to be your prisoner? At that very moment, Chrom laughed and stated:"You'll be free to go once we have established that you aren't an enemy of Ylisse." "Is that where we are? Ylisse? Frederick once again chimed in with his snarkiest and sarcastic voice:" You've never heard of the halidom? Ha! Someone should pay this actor, for he plays quite the fool. Robin then suddenly felt an urge to punch him square in the jaw. But he feared that wouldn't get him very far with gaining Chrom and the other's trust, so he refrained from it. "Frederick, that is enough, all right?" Chrom then turned back to Robin and began to tell him about the land they were currently in."This land is known as the Halidom of Ylisse. Our ruler, Emmeryn, is called the exalt. I suppose proper introductions are in order." Robin already knew all their names, but for the sake of retaining trust, he kept his mouth shut and followed along as Chrom introduced the two."The delicate one is my sister, Lissa." "I am not delicate, you jerk! If it wasn't for me, you two would have been killed long ago! Please ignore my brother. He can be a bit thick sometimes." Robin greeted her as Chrom explained that they lead a group of elite warriors named the Shepherds across Ylisse, taking out brigands along the way. Robin was once again stunned by this revelation, and asked if Chrom actually "tended" sheep in full armor. "It's a dangerous job for sure. Just ask Frederick The Wary here." " It is a title I shall wear with pride, Milord." God knows **somebody** have even a iota of caution around here." Before they could continue their conversation however, they noticed smoke coming from a town north their current position.

They rushed there immediately.

End of Chapter 1


	3. Dragon and Beauty

Chapter 1.5: The Wandering Dragon and the Silent Beauty

Across the Halidom of Ylisse, lies a legend about a wandering dragon who stalks evil with his silent beauty. Their tales were mostly just conjuncture, however, and never really had any evidence to back up their existence…

Until now!

"They shall be here soon"

"Yes, they will, won't they?"

The dragon and his silent beauty said these words to each other as they watched Southtown be pillaged and burned as the bandits raged throughout.

"Well they better hurry up then, or there won't be any bandits left for them!" As he said these words, he pulled a small glowing stone out his pocket, and began to transform.

The transformation was quick, but absolutely breathtaking to see. His hands grew claws of such extreme sharpness; one would think you could cut steel with them. On his back, wings of blackest night started to form, with small but sharp spikes sticking out on top. His body began to change, as well, taking the shape of a powerful, yet agile beast.

Indeed, this man was not human, but rather a member of a race with great power, The Manaketes.

The girl, however, was tame by comparison. She did not need a stone to transform, as she was human and not a Dragonkin.

Instead, she pulled a book out of her robe that appeared to be as old as time itself, yet was in such pristine condition, one would assume that it was brand new.

The tome in question had a blue cover and a picture of dragon on it, with a red circle and a line through the middle of it, which probably meant the tome, was none other than the coveted Book of Naga, a powerful tome wielded long ago to end another war in the great continent of Jugdral.

The bandits noticed the two and charged towards them.

The dragon uttered these words before his rampage: "Fools walk in where angels fear to tread. Come; test your worthless power against mine!"

He then spared absolutely no mercy as he tore the bandits apart, one by one.

He started by disemboweling the first one, and then lopped the heads of three others who got a little too close to him. He then tore two more in half, them cursing and sobbing as he did so.

His companion also tore through the bandits like a hot knife through butter.

As she muttered ancient words too quietly to be heard by the human ears, several powerful blasts of light tore through the bandits, each one exploding in a shower of blood and gore only seconds after.

It continued this way until they were about halfway through, when they decided to take a rest.

That is when our heroes arrived.

Chrom and his companions could only watch in horror as they arrived.

"Good gods! What the hell happened here?!"

"I don't know, milord. All I know is that someone or something tore apart these bandits like they were little children tearing apart flowers for the fun of it!"

Robin and Lissa appeared only minutes, and their reactions were less than subtle.

"Chrom, this is absolutely DISGUSTING! What in Naga's name happened here?"

Robin however, being the clever sonofabitch that he was, quickly deduced that this was no ordinary slaughtering.

"Chrom. Something very powerful was here and possibly ancient was here."

"Yeah, I guessed as much"

As Chrom said this however, he noticed two figures across the river.

One had pointed ears, and wore an olive colored cloak with several bits of dried blood stuck to it. He also wore black pants with belts all over it. Chrom wondered how long it would have taken to attach all those belts. He then turned his attention to the girl.

She appeared to have on a robe of purest white, with a black diamond shaped mark in the middle. On her head, she wore a tiara that sparkled like a diamond, fitting seeing as in the center, was a sparkling jewel. She also wore a sheath around her waist, which housed a staff made of what appeared to be ebony or maybe oak, but housed an orb of blackest night. Chrom thought that she must have been a experienced Sage, far more powerful than his little sister.

The figures noticed Chrom, however and approached him at nearly breakneck speed.

"Who are you, fiend? Speak, before I destroy you!"

"Wait, friend! I am no bandit."

"I didn't say bandit though, did I?"

"W-well no, I suppose no but-"

The man roared in anger as he prepared to transform. However, before he could, the female stopped him with a glare.

"It seems you are spared, for now" Exclaimed the mysterious man. "Might I ask your name?"

"My name is Chrom, and these are my companions."

"I am called Robin."

"Hi there! I'm Lissa!"

"My name is Frederick, Knight-Captain of Ylisse. Might we have your name, good sir?"

"My name is not of importance at the current moment. What is important, however, is the current battle situation.

"There are about 6 or 7 bandits left, if you include their leader. Me and my lovely lady friend here thinned out their numbers greatly, which should make things a bit easier for you."

"Thank you for your assistance, sir. Will you fight with-?"

Before Chrom could finish his sentence however, the man interrupted with a retort of his own.

"I cannot interfere, for doing so would change the chosen future. But I will give you this piece of advice:"

"Wipe away the tears of Rebellion, for in doing so, you will see the future as clear as day."

And with these words, the cloaked man and his companion disappeared into the distance.

Chrom could only stare as Frederick motioned him to battle.

He then jumped into the fray.

End of Chapter 1.5


	4. Sign of the Hero

Chapter 2: First signs of the hero!

As Chrom and the others finished the battle, Robin thought long and hard about the mysterious man and the cryptic message he had given Chrom before departing:

"Wipe away the tears of Rebellion, for in doing so, you will see the future as clear as day"

"Robin, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, Chrom. Just wondering where we'll sleep tonight, you know, since you turned down a free meal and a nice warm bed."

"Oh don't complain. After all, it was you who suggested we camp out here in the woods."

"Yeah, maybe, but I didn't expect us to camp so far from **ANY** civilization at all! We must be 25 miles from the nearest town!"

"25 miles? Please! That's like, not even a warm-up. Man, for being such a great tactician, you sure aren't in good shape!"

"Yeah, maybe that's because I'm a tactician! We aren't exactly meant for marathons, you jerk!"

"Now now, you two. You should not fight like that. People might start to get the wrong idea."

Robin and Chrom both blushed heavily, as they both told Frederick to shut it.

While this was happening, Lissa had her own silent thoughts.

"Yeah right! As if I'm letting Chrom take Robin away from me!"

She blushed ever so slightly as she thought this, and Chrom noticed and started to bug her a bit.

"What's wrong, Lissa? Afraid I'll steal Robin from you?"

"W-what!? Are you nuts? I could never be interested in Robin!"

Even as she said this however, Chrom continued to pick at her. But before he could say anything else, however, his stomach started to rumble.

"Well, I'm hungry! Aren't you hungry as well, Frederick?"

"I am hungry, milord, now that you mention it! I shall proceed to procure us provisions at once!"

And with that, Frederick climbed onto his noble steed and rode into the thicket.

"There he goes again, as impatient as ever. While he's gone though, Me and Robin will make a fire."

"But Chrom, what can I do? I can't make a fire!"

"Well then, Lissa, I suppose you can just sit on your hands and not do anything."

"Hmph! I hope you fall in the fire, jerk!"

With that, she walked off into the woods.

"Robin, can you go keep an eye on her for me? She's tough, but not tough enough to fend off a wolf or bear should it consider her a snack."

"Sure, why not! I suppose though, compared to being insulted and doing, quite literally might I add, backbreaking work, watching your sister might actually be easy as all get out."

"Off you go, then."

Robin waved as he ran into the woods to catch up with the princess.

"What does that jerk take me for, a weakling!? I could have helped him another way, but nooooo, he just expects me to sit there like a good little princess and do nothing!"

She suddenly heard a loud noise. Looking up, she saw a weird portal like thing from the sky. From it, two undead looking creatures fell out of it.

That is when Robin arrived on the scene.

"Lissa are you- HOLY CRAP! What the hell is that thing!"

"I don't know! I thought you would know."

Before they had any more time to speak, the two undead creatures started to rush towards them. Robin pulled out his Leif's Blade that he had found earlier and prepared to do battle.

"Whatever you do, Lissa, stay behind me, Alright?"

She blushed slightly as she meekly nodded.

The first undead creature closed the gap and took a powerful overhead swing at Robin. He instantly dodged, but the creature was already preparing a side swipe aimed at Robin's abdomen.

"Oh no you don't!"

Robin then jumped up and landed an overhead slash so intensely powerful, the monster was bisected straight in two.

"That'll teach you!"

As he turned however, he saw Lissa cower before the other monster, who had closed the gap while Robin slayed his cohort. Robin knew he wouldn't make in time.

However, as he looked up into the sky, he saw a flash of light shine from the portal like thing. Another person was running out of it, his arm outstretched.

He appeared to be wearing what was a blue set of armor, with a brown belt in the middle. At his side, a sheath was holstered, probably for a blade. As he deduced this, he noticed something odd. It could have been a trick of the eyes, but could have sworn that the blade the blue warrior had in the sheath looked very similar to Falchion.

Lissa screamed as the undead creature began to swing its axe. Just as it did however, the mysterious warrior appeared in front of her with his blade at the base of his shoulders, barely holding off the axe.

Robin could only stand in awe, before he was put back into reality.

"Don't just stand there, idiot! Help me out!"

Robin then rushed the monster as he and the warrior yelled: "Secret Double Art: Dual Dancing Edge!"

The monster was cut in two.

Lissa was safe.

End of Chapter 2


	5. As the snow falls

Chapter 2.5: As The Snow Falls

I remember it just like it was yesterday.

I'm sure you must be wondering what exactly I'm talking about.

Well, allow me to regale you with my tale of how my life was irrevocably made worse by one person.

It was supposed to be the happiest day of my life;I was to be married to, in least from my perspective, the most beautiful woman that I had ever laid my eyes on.

"Well? Do you like it darling? It was my Grandmother's dress, after all."

"I think it's beautiful, just like you, darling."

"Oh stop that, you're just saying that because you're obligated to."

"No I mean it. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that your parents are right outside the bedroom door, I'd take you down like a wild lion taking down a helpess gazelle!"

Obviously, I said that a little too loudly, because her father immediately stormed in, madder than ever!

"You know that's my daughter right? If it wasn"t for her, I'd stick a fucking knife in your ribcage!"

"Daddy, how dare you threaten my husband-to-be, right before our wedding! I can't believe you!"

"My darling daughter, this man is not worthy of your grace and beauty."

"Well too damn bad, Daddy! I'm still marrying him, no matter what you say!"

At that moment, her mother walked in, with quite the dissatsified look on her face.

"Charles! Why would you even say such horrid things to this man? Clarice obviously loves him very much, so why can't you!?"

"It's because he's a lower class fool who thinks he can dine with the higher classmen, like ourselves, for example. That, dear Eleanor, is why I hate him!"

"I can't believe you, Charles! If anything, this man has brought nothing but joy to our daughter. I would think that's all you would want for her, is it not?"

"W-well, sure I guess, but-"

"But nothing. Just for that, you don't get any "special time" with me tonight. It's too bad as well, because I invited Janice over, and she was so excited!"

"W-wait, darling!"

He sighed and took me aside for a brief moment, to have what he called a "Man-To-Man" talk.

"Look, kid. Maybe I have been a little too hard on you."

"Hah! That's putting it mildly!"

"Let me finish, alright?!"

" Please, try to understand. I only want what's best for my baby girl. You get that, right?"

"Yessir, I do."

"Then please, for the love of Naga, don't screw up my little girl's night, understand? If you do, know that I will stalk you to the end of this world and back, just for her."

"I won't let you down, sir!"

"Good! Now, if that problem is taken care of, let's partake in some sweet liqueur that I purchased from a red haired merchant. At least I think it was red. Could have been green."

That were the last words I remember speaking to my father-in-law.

The rest is nothing but sadness and despair.

I also remember walking down the aisle, waiting for the moment my beautiful bride would appear in the doorway.

However, what appeared in the doorway was not my bride-to-be.

Instead, it was a messenger that came bearing grave news.

"The Mad King is invading!"

As he yelled these words, however, he was pierced in the eye with an arrow.

In walked the very reason for my existence now: Gangrel, the current King of Plegia.

"Well well well, what do we have here? A fancy wedding? Oh I so do enjoy a good wedding!"

"But you know what every good wedding needs?"

He pointed a jagged sword at my father-in-law as he choked out these words;

"Um, a cake-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Gangrel stabbed his sword straight through my father's head!

Gangrel then proceeded to bark out the orders;"Kill the men, take the women as objects, and enslave the children!"

People then started dying left and right, as I pulled out my sword and proceeded to defend my bride.

"Gangrel, your head will be mine!"

"What's this, then? Has a little worm come to die?"

I swung my blade at him, but to no avail, as he swiftly dodged my slash and countered with his own, wounding my sword arm in the process.

"Just for that, scum, I'll give you the honor of killing you myself!"

I waited for the inevitable and closed my eyes, when I heard a sickening sqiushing sound.

I looked up, and to my great horror, there was Clarice, with a sword straight through her stomach.

"No! Clarice!"

"Don't cry, darling. That is what husband and wife do for each other, right?

As she uttered those words however, her breathing ceased and her arms slumped down to her side.

"Oh well, I guess that's one less woman for my collection. Hahahahaha!"

"Gangrel, I'll kill you!"

"Don't even try it worm! You're lucky my bloodlust is sated, or I'd give you the same treatment!"

He then heard news that a "Chrom and his Sheperds" were on their way.

"Damn, as much as I would like to stay, I have a kingdom to run! Sayonara, loser! Hahahahaha!"

He then ordered the chruch be burnt to the ground.

As the fire engulfed the church, I screamed and cried in anger.

The church then collapsed and the last thing I saw before blacking out, was a white haired man running towards me.

I woke up in a tent, laying on what appeared to be a cot.

Then, two individuals walked in.

One of them was the white haired man I saw earlier.

The other was none other than Chrom, younger brother to the Exalt of Ylisse and leader of the Sheperds.

"You all right?"

"Please, take me with you! I can fight as well!"

"Why would you want to fight anymore? You have obviously lost more than the average man."

"I need to extract my revenge on the man who killed my family and put my town to the torch!"

"Chrom, he looks quite skilled with that blade. It would ill behoove us not to take him along with us."

"Very well, Robin. If you think it's a good idea, than I do as well. Welcome aboard! May I have your name?"

"My name is Will, milord. Thank you so much!"

As they ushered me outside, I noticed that it was snowing, quite heavily, in fact.

As Chrom and Robin parted ways with me, I started to cry. I attempted to hold it back.

Just then, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.

It was Robin, with these kind words;

"If you don't cry, you will let Gangrel win. Go ahead, you deserve it."

I couldn't hold it back any longer. The tears began to flow as Robin joined in.

"I swear, Gangrel, I will have my revenge!"

As the snow fell, I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

End of chapter 2.5


	6. The dead rise

Chapter 3: The Dead Rise…Again

As Chrom and company reached Ylisse, Robin couldn't help but notice all the smiling faces of the people.

"Seems like the people really like living here, don't they?"

"You have no idea, Robin."

"When my father died nearly 15 years ago, it was up to Emmeryn to pick up the broken pieces of the Halidom that my father so "lovingly" shattered.

"At first the people hated her, mostly because they thought she might be like her father. She endured much, taking all the hatred and malice that our father left behind.

"The people had even thrown stones at her. At one point, she even took a rock to the face. It took weeks to recover."

"But eventually she mended the people's scars and she instantly became a paragon of wisdom and kindness."

Robin was flabbergasted at this revelation.

"She sounds like a fantastic person, Chrom!"

"In that case, it's your lucky day, Robin!"

"Why is that, now?"

"Because we have to report to her anyhow. You will be joining us, Robin."

"Awesome! I can't wait to meet her!"

After a short walk, they made their way to the palace that housed the Exalt and all her subjects.

As they walked to Emmeryn's throne room, Robin remembered it being quite extravagant, though not as extravagant as he had expected it to be.

They finally reached Emmeryn, and all Robin could think about is how graceful and calm she appeared to be.

She wore a green and yellow robe, with a long stretch of fabric down the middle. Robin guessed this was so Emmeryn didn't look like an indecent ruler.

Her hair was much like that of her younger sister's in that it was nearly a match in terms of color. Her hairstyle though was much different. Rather than have it in twin ponytails like Lissa, she had her hair straightened with slight curls in the front.

Robin also noticed the head piece that she wore. It was quite unusual, but Robin had deduced that she did not really care about its appearance.

She then smiled softly as Chrom approached her. It was a very kind smile, befitting her calm and gently demeanour.

"Emmeryn, we have returned with good news and bad news. I shall give you the bad news first."

"Go ahead."

"There have been reports of weird undead-like creatures popping up all over the countryside, terrorizing villages and generally being a nuisance."

"In addition, Plegia is becoming more and bolder with every passing day. Why, just a week ago, a small village was burned to the ground, with only one survivor."

At that moment, said survivor walked in, as if it was scripted.

"Wait, sir. You can't barge in like that. They are having a meeting and do not wish to be disturbed."

"Like I care about that drivel! I need to speak with the Exalt!"

Robin and company could only stand aside as Will, the survivor they had recruited into the Shepherds, boldly walked up to Emmeryn.

"Exalt Emmeryn, I ask that you forgive me for interrupting this meeting, but I must speak with you about something most important."

Frederic then came through with his Silver Lance, intent on taking Will's head.

"Milady, are you alright. I heard the ruckus and came to your defense at once. Just say the word and this blackguard's head will be removed by sunrise tomorrow!"

"There is no need for anything like that, Ser Frederick. I will listen to him and his plead."

"I-if that is your will, milady, then I will stand down. But I will be watching you."

Will then began to speak:

"Lady Emmeryn, I ask that if there is to be war between Ylisse and Plegia, let me have the blackened heart of their leader!"

"Why are you so intent on killing Gangrel? There won't be war, anyway."

"The Mad King killed my beloved bride-to-be, as well as the rest of my family. He also put my village to the torch. That is why I wish to see him dead before my feet."

Emmeryn was as calm as ever as she walked up to him and said:

"I can understand your need for revenge. But you need to understand, I have no desire to see anyone's death, even if it the Mad King's. You need to let this go, ok?"

"Never! I will see him dead if it's the last thing I do! This conversation is over!"

Will then stormed out of the throne room, a burning desire in his eyes.

Emmeryn then focused her attention on Robin, which made him look away and slightly blush.

"Who is this, Chrom? He has been here the entire time and hasn't said a word."

"My apologies, sister. I introduce to you, Robin. He is a great tactician. However, he has lost most of his former memories. But I can definitely vouch for his skills."

Robin then approached Emmeryn with these words:

"It is a great honor to meet you, Milady. I have heard many good things about you."

"Nonsense. The honor is all mine. You have my thanks for protecting Chrom and Lissa on their way back."

Robin then realized that Lissa was nowhere to be seen.

"Chrom, where did Lissa go? I haven't seen her since we got back."

"Why, Robin? Do you miss her already?"

Robin blushed heavily."N-no, not at all! I was just wondering where she went."

"Well, me and Emm have to discuss some business. Why don't you go look for Lissa? Maybe you can show off more of your so called "Secret Moves."

"Y-you saw that!?"

"Every second of it, my friend. Though you do have my thanks for saving her. She was so grateful; she said you might even get a kiss."

That was the last straw for Robin. His face a bright red, he stormed out of the throne room, muttering words of contempt, stating that he would get Chrom back for this.

Robin spent nearly 2-3 hours looking for Lissa, to no avail. He then asked one of the servants where his quarters were. The servant kindly led him to his room.

With nothing left to do but wait, Robin's fatigue got the better of him and he drifted off to sleep.

5 minutes later, Lissa snuck into his room with a devious look on her face.

"You must be quite tired. Not that I blame you. You didn't even need to get wrapped up in all this, yet you persevered and even saved me in the process."

"Too bad it doesn't stop me from doing this."

She then gently grabbed his nose and held onto it for a good 30 seconds.

Robin woke up scrambling for air, with the most terrified look on his face.

"AHHH! Risen! Wolves! Risen riding wolves. They're...all... Wait a minute…

Lissa couldn't help but laugh as Robin came to the realization that it was all just a bad dream.

"Oh gods, Robin! That was hilarious! Risen riding Wolves? Where did that come from?

"Gods bless it, Lissa… I was fast asleep!"

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help myself!"

At that moment, however, Robin noticed that someone was standing in the doorway.

Chrom couldn't help but chuckle a bit."If you two are done, Emm has some work for us to do."

"What kind of work, Chrom?"

Risen have appeared on the Northroad."

End of Chapter 3


	7. Day of the Risen

Chapter 3: The Day of the Not-So-Living Monsters Called Risen

"Our story continues as Chrom and his Sheperds travel north to Regna Ferox, hoping to seek an alliance with the Kahn."

"So what is Regna Ferox like, Chrom?"

"Well, I've only been there once, but from what I can tell you, it's really cold. Like, freezing cold."

"Well, that doesn't sound very pleasant at all. How do the people live up there?"

"They eventually get used to it. You will too, after spending some time there."

Just then, Frederick rode up to them.

"Milord, there appears to be someone up ahead. Shall we go and see who- or what it is?"

"Yes. Let's go, Robin!"

The three then sprinted off towards the figure.

As they approached the figure, however, they noticed that something was wrong; This person had red glowing eyes and skin that appeared to be rotting.

The figure lunged toward Robin, but was impaled on Frederick's spear.

"Thanks, Frederick!"

"Damn! I missed!"

"What are you talking about, Frederick?"

"Milord, I was aiming for Robin!"

Robin was stunned.

"W-why me?"

"I dunno. Probably because I hate you."

All of a sudden, Frederick was bonked on the head.

"Frederick! Don't you dare hurt Robin! Or I'll do it again, only harder!"

"B-but, Milady, I-"

"No excuses, Frederick! Apologize now!"

Frederick then turned to Robin with an obviously sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry, Sir Robin. I don't know what came over me."

"Its fine, Frederick. Just don't do that again please."

However, before they could continue, an unknown warrior ran up to them, with a look of worry on his face.

"Chrom! Quick question! Have you seen my axe anywhere? I think I lost it again!"

"Good lord, Vaike. It's a wonder you still have your head, the way you lose things. I'll help you look for it."

With that, Chrom, Vaike and Frederick were gone, leaving only Robin and Lissa.

"So, Robin, we're all alone now."

"Yeah, I guessed as much."

The awkwardness in the air was nearly as thick as pea soup, as the two couldn't think of anything to say to each other.

Robin couldn't help but notice that Lissa was twirling her hair, and for no perceivable reason, Robin found himself staring at her.

She noticed, and became visibly flustered.

"W-why are you staring at me, Robin? I mean, I'm not going to complain about it, but, to be honest, I find it a bit odd."

Robin didn't even notice, but when he did; his cheeks became a deep shade of red, and turned away.

"I-I have no idea. I guess I was just staring off into space."

At that moment, however, Chrom and the others appeared, running towards them at great speed.

"Robin! Lissa! Are you two alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine, Chrom. Why?"

"We found the Risen that Emm was talking about."

"Where!?"

"About 2 miles north from here."

"Well, what are we doing just standing around, then? Let's go!"

"Agreed!"

The five of them then rushed to the battlefield.

There, they were joined by several people.

One was a knight clad in green armor. He had brown hair, with a cowlick right in the front. He wielded a sword much like Robin's old sword.

Right beside the green haired horseman was another knight, though she had red armor instead of green. She had spiky red hair and wielded a lance that was made of bronze.

He also saw a blue haired archer, whose name was apparently Virion. According to Chrom, Virion was a nobleman from god knows where. What Chrom didn't tell him, though, is that Virion was a relentless philanderer, hitting on nearly every woman he saw, including Lissa.

Robin became so infuriated over this that he had half a mind to slap him, but he decided against it, as he deduced that Virion was a fantastic marksman.

Finally, to his right, he noticed Vaike, the warrior that had lost his axe earlier. He was now cleaning said axe, in preparation for battle. He had blonde hair that was pulled back. Robin noticed, however, that Vaike wore very little armor. Robin had therefore deduced that Vaike was not very smart. He was, however a very reliable ally.

All of a sudden, the Risen appeared out of nowhere, and charged towards them.

Vaike responded with a loud battle cry and the first battle between The Sheperds and The Risen began.

It was awesome.

End of Chapter 4


	8. Absolute Zero

Chapter 5: Absolute zero, with a side of frozen Risen

The battle over, The Sheperds continued on the path to Regna Ferox. Chrom, intent on securing an alliance with the northern country, had a steely look of determination on his face.

Robin noticed this and attempted a conversation with him.

"Chrom, you ok? You seem like you're upset about something."

"Huh? Oh hey there, Robin. What's up?"

"You haven't said a word since the Northroad."

"It's nothing, Robin. Don't concern yourself with it."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive."

With that, the conversation ended as quickly as it had started.

About three hours later…

"Chrom. Did you notice the wind? It's picked up."

A hard wind blew through Chrom's hair as he shivered like a leaf.

"So it has."

"The temperature has also dropped considerably. Are you sure the horses can take it?"

"The horses will be fine, Robin. There is nothing to worry about."

As he said that, however one of the horses dropped dead behind him.

Robin gave him an "I-told-you-so look" as Chrom gave Robin quite a sheepish look.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take a quick rest."

He then ordered one of the scouts to find a suitable resting area. The scout was back within the hour.

"Milord! I have found a cave to the east of here. It appears to be big enough for the entire force to rest."

"How far is it?"

"About 2 miles from our current position."

"Sheperds! We head for the random cave. Thank you, scout."

"You honor me, Milord."

With that, the Sheperds raced towards the resting place.

What they came to, however, was not a peaceful cave, but a Risen filled hovel.

Chrom was furious as he called the scout to his side.

"I thought you said this place was empty!"

"It was when I found it, Milord. Something must have attracted them to it."

"Sheperds! To arms! We must exterminate these foul beasts before we can rest!"

As the Sheperds charged, one of the Risen charged straight at Chrom. Chrom responded with a diagonal chop to the torso. The Risen dissipated into a cloud of black smoke.

Twenty feet to his left, Robin cut down two more who had targeted Lissa. Obviously, Robin had taken one too many "hero" classes, probably from Virion.

Speaking of the blue haired archer, Chrom noticed him firing three arrows at oncoming Risen. Chrom thought that Virion must have been professionally trained, as all three arrows hit the Risen dead in the chest.

"Chrom, behind you!"

Chrom barely had time to dodge as a Risen swiped at his chest. Chrom quickly responded with an overhead chop.

Robin himself was expertly cutting down the undead monsters, darting around nearly as fast as a Myrmidon. Chrom guessed that Robin's greatest asset was his speed and skill.

His pondering was cut as an arrow whizzed past his head, nearly killing him.

"Chrom! Maybe it would help if you actually paid attention to the fight instead of thinking about my fighting style, which is rare for you, keep in mind, you wouldn't have nearly been skewered by that arrow!"

"Yeah yeah, I hear you!"

He then focused on the battle at hand as he cut down another Risen.

His thoughts would have to wait.

30 minutes later…

The Risen had been destroyed. Chrom signaled the Sheperds to put away their weapons as they sheathed their weapons and started moving things into the cave.

1 hour later…

With everything put away, Chrom finally had time to relax. He noticed Robin talking to Lissa. He snuck over and began to eavesdrop.

"Lissa, you need to stop playing tricks on me while I'm asleep. Last time, I nearly drowned!"

"Hey I apologized for that, didn't I?"

"Yes you did, but the fact remains: you still did it and now you attempted to do it again. Good thing I wasn't sleeping. Otherwise I'd be covered in frozen frogs."

"Yeah it really is cold isn't it? Although I'm sure I could think of a way to warm up."

"W-what are you thinking of!?"

That was Chrom's cue to step in.

"So, Robin. How would you like to help me collect firewood?"

Wouldn't Frederick normally do something like that?"

"He's busy putting his horse to sleep."

"Fine then. Give me a moment."

After putting on a fur poncho, along with some furry gloves and hat, he and Chrom left an obviously disappointed Lissa behind to collect firewood.

"So close!"

In the woods…

Chrom thought this would be the perfect time to discuss this, considering the fact they were alone.

"So, Robin."

"Yes, Chrom?"

"What exactly is going on between you and my sister?"

Robin was obviously embarrassed by this, as he turned a shade of magenta and turned away.

"N-nothing! Why would you even ask such a question?"

"Listen. It's no secret that she likes you quite a fair bit. All I'm asking is if you are going to reciprocate those kinds of feelings. If you don't, let me know so I don't have to deal with a heartbroken sister."

"I like her a bit, I suppose. I'm not sure, to be honest. I've never really thought about it."

"You still haven't answered my question, Robin. Yes or No?"

"All in due time, okay? I still have to sort out my true feelings for her."

"Good. That's…good."

They obviously didn't seem to notice how much firewood they had amassed, because they had a huge pile.

"Well, we really should head back now, considering how late it is."

"Agreed."

With that, they headed back to the safety of the warm cave.

1 hour later…

They finally returned to the cave and realized that everyone was already asleep.

Chrom and Robin quietly added a few logs to the already crackling fire. They then proceeded to get ready for a bit of rest themselves.

"Good night, Robin."

"You too, Chrom."

With that, the two friends fell asleep.

In the distance, a few wolves could be heard, howling at the moon.

End of chapter 4


	9. Desert Flash

Chapter 5.5: Desert Flash

"It's this way, boss! Come on!"

"Right!"

The two bandits made their way across the Plegian desert as the hot sun beat down on them.

"Boss, it's really hot, isn't it?"

"Of course it is, moron! We are in Plegia, after all!"

"I was only observing, boss. You didn't hafta slap me, ya know?"

"Yes I did. I really had to."

"But why, boss?"

"It's because you were pissing me off, idiot!"

"I didn't mean to, Boss!"

"Hmph! Just because you didn't mean to still doesn't change the fact that you did it anyway."

Sensing that his superior was getting more and more pissed, the second bandit changed the subject.

"So where exactly are we going boss?"

"I already told you! We're going to meet up with the others and attack that village."

"What village, Boss?"

"Idiot!" I told you, it's not too far to the west of here."

"Oh"

The two didn't say anything to each other for the rest of the trip.

3 hours later…

The two bandits arrived at their base, tired and with boots full of sand.

The "Boss" signaled for the gate to be opened. When his request was received with silence, he got steaming mad.

"Idiots! Open the goddamned gate, would ya?!"

Once again, there was only silence.

"Seems like no one is home, boss."

"I know that!"

Having gotten sick of waiting, he busted down the door.

What he saw could only be described as horrifying, even by bandit standards. There were corpses strewn about, with blood covering the sand. The "Boss" could only stare at the carnage, unable to move his legs.

"W-what the hell happened here?!"

"Seems like everyone is dead, Boss."

All of a sudden, the second bandit felt something sharp through his chest. He looked down, and to his shock, there was a curved blade sticking out of his ribcage.

"B-b-boss, h-help me…"

He fell over, dead, his hand still twitching and blood foaming at his mouth.

The "Boss" took a step back, horrified, before readying his axe.

"W-who are you?"

The enigmatic figure remained silent, not even moving.

"Answer me, dammit!" He charged straight at the cloaked figure, intent on getting revenge for his fallen comrades.

He swung wildly at the assassin, with the man nimbly dodging every clumsy attack, before pulling out his blade and cutting the bandit leader's arm right off.

"AHHHHHH!" The bandit leader screamed as he fell over, clutching the stump where his arm used to be. Blood began to spray from the wound.

"P-please don't k-kill me. I'll give you anything you want."

The assassin began to speak. "Alright, then. How about you give me back the lives of the villagers you slaughtered. If you can do that, then maybe I'll spare your miserable life!"

"W-what village?"

"You don't remember, do you? Well too bad for you, then. Guess I'm killing you now!"

With that, he chopped off the head of the "Boss". The head flew about ten feet in the air, before being pierced by an arrow.

"My revenge is complete." Exclaimed the masked man, as he quickly left the scene of the carnage.

Elsewhere…

The Dragon and his companion had seen this rampage from afar. He let out a small chuckle as he signaled his companion to the assassin's last known location; a small cave about 1.5 miles away from the bandit camp.

He had a few questions for him, and he would see them answered.

1 hour later…

Having arrived at the cave his companion spoke of, the two walked inside, only to be greeted with a hail of arrows. He quickly transformed his torso, arms and head into dragon-like scales. The arrows bounced off of them like they were made of rubber.

A masked figure appeared out of the shadows, quite surprised at his surprise attack failing, began to address the two.

"You must have very quick reflexes to dodge my surprise attack like that."

"I am pretty quick, but it was my transformation that stopped your arrows."

He then showed the assassin his chest, still bearing the dragon scales.

"So, you're a Manakete, I take it?"

"You would be guessing right, my mysterious friend."

The assassin put away his bow, and sheathed his sword as well.

"So, what is so important that a Dragonkin needs a lowly thief like me?"

"Do you take me for a fool? I know exactly just how skilled you are with a weapon."

"If you know that about me, how much more about me do you know?"

The Dragonkin's companion then spoke up;"All we really know is your nickname."

"I wasn't aware that I had one."

"You didn't before 3 months ago. Apparently the locals have taken to calling you "The Desert Flash". Quite a stupid name, if we're being honest."

"I'm flattered that anyone even took notice of me. Frankly, I thought I was being quite inconspicuous."

"It shouldn't be a surprise, to be honest. You have a record of chivalry that isn't seen in many Plegians. The people apparently like you, almost as much as they fear their king."

Realizing that the topic was getting out hand, the Manakete changed it.

"The reason I'm here is because I need your help."

"Why would you need my help?"

"Because a great war is brewing between the countries of Ylisse and Plegia, and we're recruiting as many capable individuals as possible."

"How much?"

"I'm sorry?"

"How much are you willing to pay me for my services?"

"You would have to take that up with the Exalt. I have no interest in paying others."

{Sigh} "Very well. I suppose I could help you. For now."

"Thank you. What is your name, pray tell?"

"My name? It's Blake."

Elsewhere…

They had finally reached it. The great capital of Regna Ferox.

"Finally. We're here."

"Took us long enough."

Chrom opened the gate and prepared to walk in. He was stopped by a mysterious figure.

"Welcome, Sheperds. Glad you could make it!"

End of Chapter 5.5


	10. The Tournament Begins!

Chapter 6: The Tournament Begins

After being greeted at the door by an attendant of the East Kahn, Chrom and the Sheperds entered the Grand Hall, which Robin remembered as being more casual than the one he saw in Ylisse.

They were suddenly stopped by the attendant as she excused herself to get the East Kahn.

"Hey Chrom. What do you think the East Kahn is like?"

"To be honest, Robin, I'm not too sure. I sure hope he's willing to lend his assistance."

"I bet he's big and hairy, kind of like a barbarian. Hahaha!"

Robin stopped laughing as he heard a sharp voice behind him, obviously not happy with the joke;"So, I'm big and hairy, am I?"

"Who are you again?"

"I'm the East Kahn. My name is Flavia"

Chrom pushed Robin out of the way, who was obviously embarrassed at himself.

"My apologies for his behavior, East Kahn. We've been traveling for a while and are quite tired, so WE all say things we don't mean."

"It's quite all right, Chrom. It wouldn't be the first time that someone made that mistake."

"You are most kind, East Kahn."

"Please, call me Flavia. We have no need for such formalities here in Ferox."

"Very well, Flavia. The reason I come such a long way is-"

"You wish to secure an alliance with Ferox against Plegia, correct?"

"H-how did you-"

"My attendant, Raimi, informed me of your situation.

"So will you help us? I would be grateful if you could assist Ylisse somehow."

"As much as I would like to, I lack the power to do so at the moment."

"I don't understand. Aren't you the ruler of Ferox?"

"Yes and no. You see, every few years in Ferox, a tournament is held to decide who will become the rightful ruler."

Robin had obviously recovered, so he decided to chime in as well.

"But would that not cause blood feuds between your clans?"

"We understand this, and we make it a law never to use fighters within our own clan."

"So how do you have these tournaments if you cannot use your own kin?"

"Simple. We hire mercenaries or any capable fighter that is willing to fight for us."

She obviously had an idea as she looked at the Shepherds, seemingly inspecting them from head to toe.

"How would you like to fight for me in this years' tournament? If you win, I will grant you your alliance."

Chrom stepped up, with an obviously excited look in his eye.

"Flavia, if it means securing that alliance, I'd walk to hell and back barefooted."

"A little much, but I thank you all the same. The tournament doesn't begin for another day or two. Why don't you relax for a bit, put your feet and enjoy all that Ferox has to offer? My treat."

"That would be great. I know that some of our companions would vastly enjoy that."

"Very well, then. I shall contact you when it is time. In the meantime, enjoy!"

She then left, probably to get the remaining preparations for the tournament finished.

"Ah well" Robin thought. "This would be a good time to get some training done."

Elsewhere…

The three warriors watched on as the Shepherds enjoyed themselves.

Blake spoke up as he tangled with his long hair;"Do you think they can win? I've seen the West Kahn's champion in action, and frankly, it doesn't seem like the Sheperds have much of a chance."

"They'll win. They need to, if destiny has anything to say about it."

"I sure hope you're right about that."

Two days later…

Chrom walked into the arena as he and the Sheperds were welcomed to the tournament.

Lissa was awestruck as she looked all around the huge arena, complete with several rows of seats for the spectators.

"Wow! This place is huge, Chrom. Are we really going to fight in this giant arena?"

"I guess so, Sis. But where are all the spectators?"

A female's voice called out to him;"The tournament has always been a private event, available only to the two Kahns and the fighters."

Chrom looked all around for these other fighters.

"So where are these opponents we're supposed to face, then?"

Flavia pointed to an opening; "There."

Robin looked over to where she was pointing, and he noticed that there were several gruff looking fighters on the opposite side of the arena.

In particular, he noticed the one at the very back. It was none other than the warrior that helped him slay the Risen in the burning forest.

Lissa must have noticed him as well, for she gasped and nearly fainted.

"Chrom! It's him!"

"Who is him, Lissa?"

"The man who helped save me when we were in the burning forest. He was so heroic."

Robin obviously took offense to this, as he exclaimed;"Hey! What about me? I saved you too!"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Robin. I forgot that you saved me, too. Please forgive me."

"It's quite alright, Lissa, I assure-"

"I only hope you don't hate me for that stupid mistake."

"I already said I-"

"If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, Robin, please let me know. I'd do anything to make you not hate me. And I mean **ANYTHING."**

Robin was obviously embarrassed by this thought, as increasingly bad thoughts went through his head.

Chrom noticed this and gave Robin a slap upside the head.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Robin! We need you to come up with a plan to win!"

"R-right! My apologies, Chrom. Now, let me think…"

End of Chapter 6


	11. A Fight to Remember!

Chapter 7: A Fight to Remember

"Let's get this party started!" Vaike yelled as he charged directly into the fray.

"Vaike, not yet! Damn! All Sheperds charge!" said Chrom as he joined Vaike in the "Festivities".

The Tournament had begun.

Chrom started by deflecting the axe of a fighter who had charged at him. He then disarmed said opponent. Quite literally in fact, as he cut the left arm directly off of him.

"Must we really fight like this to determine whether Ferox allies itself with us?"

"Chrom, to your left!" cried Robin as Chrom saw a mage preparing a blast of Thunder magic. With little time to lose, Chrom charged directly at the mage. He knew he wouldn't make it in time, so he prepared to take the magic bolt. Before it hit however, the mage was hit by 2 arrows directly to the eyes.

"And that, cretin, is how you do It." said Virion, as he prepared more arrows in his bow to combat a coming knight. Robin knew the arrows would not be enough, so without warning, he prepared his blade, the Killing Edge, and charged straight at the knight. Virion fired around the same time as Robin's blade pierced the tough armor. Both found their mark as the arrows found their way into the creases on the knight's arms, while Robin's blade slashed a huge gash directly across the chest. The knight slumped down in defeat, blood gushing from his wounds.

"Those blood stains will take weeks to get out!" Virion exclaimed in disgust as he wiped some blood off of him.

On the other side of the battlefield, Stahl and Sully combated another Fighter. Their teamwork was impeccable, as Stahl expertly deflected the Fighter's axe, while Sully thrust with her spear, directly into the Fighter's throat. More blood gushed from the wounds, as the Fighter dropped down, dead, the blood still foaming at his mouth.

The two then charged at the other Mage, who was charging a ball of magic. As the Mage fired, the two Cavaliers dodged effortlessly as they charged directly at the scared Mage, who was hastily charging another bit of magic. It never saw the light of day as the two warriors stabbed their blades directly into his abdomen.

In the center of the battlefield, Chrom and Vaike were tearing apart enemy after enemy, easily cutting through the swath of enemies to get to the mysterious swordsman on the other side.

"Vaike, incoming Mage to your right!" Chrom yelled as Vaike just dodged the ball of lightning. He then threw his axe, which hit the Mage square in the temple.

"Yeah! You don't mess with the Vaike!"

"Vaike, please try to focus! We are still surrounded!" Chrom yelled as he deflected the blade of an incoming Myrmidon. He then stabbed the swordsman directly in the heart.

Feeling pretty good about himself, Chrom then proceeded to deflect the arrows of an incoming Sniper. He charged straight at the marksman, and before the Sniper could fire another arrow, he found himself with a blade straight in the ribcage.

"Sheperds! To me!" Chrom yelled as the east and west groups formed up, their respective groups having been dealt with.

A great brawl ensued, directly in the middle of the battlefield.

"It'll be a while before I can talk to that swordsman, I guess." Chrom thought as he jumped back into the fray.

Thirty minutes later…

The dust cleared, and Chrom, the Sheperds and "Marth", were the only ones left standing.

"Leave this one to me, alright?" Chrom said as he readied his blade.

He then charged directly at "Marth", intent on finding answers. The other swordsman responded by also charging. The two engaged in a swordfight like no other, as beautiful as it was deadly.

"Tell me, who taught you to fight like that?" Chrom said as he clashed blades.

The mysterious swordsman responded by jumping straight into the air and yelling: "My father!"

Chrom expertly dodged and responded with a flick of his wrist, as he disarmed the warrior.

"Marth" was obviously surprised by this, and attempted to regain his blade, only to be stopped by Chrom's sacred blade.

"If you value your life, you will forfeit this match to me."

"I yield. I cannot best you just yet."

The other Sheperds yelled in victory as Vaike jumped up and down, exclaiming: "The Vaike never loses a battle!"

Robin slapped him in the back of the head, obviously not happy with him.

"Chrom won this, imbecile! Not you."

"But you didn't have to slap me!"

Chrom then walked over, with a big grin on his face.

"If you two are done arguing, I believe we have some business with the East-Kahn."

Vaike was puzzled as to what this business was.

"What business would that be, Chrom?"

This stupid remark was not received very well, as Vaike got another slap.

"The business, of which I speak, Vaike, is our alliance with Ferox. Now that we have beaten the West-Kahn's champions, I doubt she will be able to refuse."

"Well, what are we waiting for then, Chrom? Let us get our alliance."

"You read my mind, Robin!"

With that, the two headed straight for the Kahn's throne room.

End of Chapter 7


	12. A Damsel in Distress!

Chapter 8: A Damsel in Distress!

"I told you, Chrom, I said I was sorry for that, didn't I?" Robin exclaimed as he, Chrom, and the other Shepherds traveled back to Ylisse.

"That doesn't change the fact that you did it in the first place." Chrom yelled back. "Did you think it was funny to walk in on my sister while she was taking a bath?"

"It was only an accident, I swear! Why would I do such a thing?"

"A likely story, one that I don't believe one bit!" Chrom's face was getting redder and redder by the second." You're going to have to apologize profusely if you want me to believe you!"

Will then chimed in with his own take on the situation; "Maybe Robin was hoping to get some action, eh Chrom?"

At that moment, Chrom pulled out his sword and began to chase Robin around with it, screaming how he would get Robin back for this "outrage".

Lissa then appeared, and with one quick flick of the wrist, slapped Chrom right in the face.

"Ow! What did you do that for, Lissa?"

"Is it really necessary to chase Robin around like that? It's not like I minded that he did what he did."

"L-Lissa, did you have to say that out loud?!" Robin exclaimed as his face was quickly turning a deep shade of crimson.

Chrom then fainted, with his blade falling to the ground.

"Milord, are you alright? Speak to me, please!"

Two hours later…

Chrom awoke to a concerned Frederick and a very embarrassed Robin.

"What did I get mad about again, Frederick? I'm having a hard time remembering what it was."

Before Frederick could explain, he looked at Lissa. The look on her face suggested that if he did say anything, that staff would go in a place that would be very hard to get out.

"I have no idea, Milord! It must have been nothing important!" Frederick hastily explained before backing away slowly from Lissa, who was giving him the creepiest smile.

Chrom could only stare as he gave Robin a most puzzled look; "What happened while I was out?"

"Chrom, it would be for everyone's benefit if you just dropped the subject entirely."

"Alright then. Where exactly are we?"

"We're about 5 miles away from the capital." It should only take us about another 2 hours to get back."

"Good. That's…good."

"Chrom?"

"Let's go, everyone! It's not too far now!"

Three hours later…

"Sister, it's too dangerous!" Chrom exclaimed as Emmeryn prepared to offer parley with the Mad King.

"I must do it. Lady Maribelle's life is in danger."

"Yeah, but-"

"Would you rather have the Plegians have their way with her?

Chrom's demeanour suddenly changed to that of an agreeing one."No! There is no way I'll let them do that!"

"Well then, I think we have our answer."

1 hour later…

With his blade at the ready, Chrom rallied the other Sheperds and prepared to leave for Plegia.

At that moment, however, he was interrupted by a young boy. He was short, and was wearing a mage's hat, that seemed a lot bigger due to the boy's stature. In his right hand, the boy was carrying a green tome, most likely Wind or possibly Elwind. From these deductions, Robin guessed that the kid was obviously a mage.

"Chrom, I'm ready too!"

"Ricken, go back inside. You're too young for this mission."

"Chrom, I'm getting sick of you treating me like a kid! I'm ready, I know I am!"

"No. I can't risk having another to rescue."

"You won't need to, Chrom! I can hold my own! I've been practicing every day!"

Chrom's stance on the matter didn't soften, no matter how much the mage relented. Eventually Chrom turned to him, with a look of seriousness on his face.

"Alright, Ricken. If you're really so eager to help me, I've an important job for you."

The young mage's eyes lit up;" Yes! What is it?"

"I need you to guard the capital while I'm away. It will be somewhat undefended while I'm away, so Phila might need some extra manpower."

Ricken was not pleased with this development and it definitely showed. His face began to turn red with anger as he began to speak;"Chrom, I told you that I'm not a kid anymore! I can handle being out on the field!"

"Those are my orders, Ricken! If you don't like it, well too bad. You'll just have to live with it."

As Chrom walked away, Robin looked back at the young boy. It was obvious to anyone that he was going to do it anyway, so Robin slowly walked to him.

"Your name is Ricken, correct?"

"Yes it is. Why do you want to know?"

"If you promise not to tell Chrom, I'll let you help me, alright?"

The mage could hardly contain his excitement as he jumped wildly until Robin quickly stopped him.

"I'll need you to enter from the east, and rescue Lady Maribelle when you get the chance, alright? When I give you the signal, get away as quickly as you can."

"Yes sir!"

As Robin walked away, he made a quick stop by the storehouse and picked up a Rescue staff.

They would need it.

End of Chapter 8


	13. Rise of the Grandmaster

Chapter 9: Rise of the Grandmaster

As the Sheperds rushed to the battlefield, Chrom pulled Robin aside for a brief moment.

"Robin. I have a gift for you, if you would take it."

"Chrom, I'm flattered, but I told you I don't swing that-"

"Not like that, you idiot! If you go around saying stuff like that, people will get the wrong idea!"

Chrom then pulled out a golden seal, with a red gem in the middle. Robin could tell the item had great power emanating from it.

"What is it?"

"According to the merchant, it is called the Master Seal. It apparently gives great power to those who say these words: Power of the Seal, grant me strength!"

"Doesn't that seem kind of…? I don't know? Stupid?"

"It's not like you have to yell it. You just have to say the words."

"Alright then. I'll give it a try."

Robin took the Master Seal from Chrom and held it aloft and said the sacred words.

Without delay, the Seal flew up into the air and shined brilliantly as it enveloped Robin.

When the light faded away, the look on Chrom's face could only be described as surprised.

Robin's attire had changed drastically.

…

"So, Chrom is here, is he? HAHAHAHAHAHA! He will regret his impudence!"

"Bring me Orton at once."

"I have a… task for him…

The Mad King cackled as he sent his scout away.

He would get the Fire Emblem. Nothing else mattered.

…

"I-I don't believe it! Robin, you class changed!"

"I'm sorry, did you say class change? What is that?"

"According to what I've heard, a class change is a great boost of power that grants the user of the Master Seal increased power."

"So my power has increased?"

"That's what I'm guessing."

"Well that's pretty freaking awesome, if I do say so myself."

All of a sudden, a soldier ran into the tent with a grave report: There were Plegian troops ahead, led by the Mad King.

"What?! You've got to be kidding me!"

"Why would the Mad King lead his forces here? He wouldn't benefit from it. If anything, this is more of a risk for him. He must be plotting something."

The soldier wasn't done: The Exalt had gone to offer parley.

Chrom was suddenly filled with a sense of dread.

"We must go and rescue her at once!"

He then turned to Robin, with a serious look on his face.

"Robin. I need you to craft us a strategy at once!"

"Got you! It shouldn't take too long!"

"Then stop boasting and get to it."

With that, Chrom left Robin to create his strategy.

…

Robin knew he would have to create one hell of a strategy to beat the Plegians here.

He first looked at the map. The terrain was rocky, with several rocky ledges. Robin knew that this would severely limit the movement of units on foot. Flying units, however, would have a much easier time moving around. They would have to be careful though, as there were sure to be mage units that would easily knock any flyers out of the sky.

In addition, there were 4 forts in the area. Robin deduced that Plegia had planned ahead and included most of, if not all of these forts into their strategy. If given the orders, enemy reinforcements would presumably appear out of them, making the battle a fair amount harder than it already was. Robin would have to find some way to block them off.

All of a sudden, an idea formed in his head. If he sent allied units into the forts, then the enemy reinforcements would be trapped and would therefore be unable to assist.

The only problem was that a good amount of the enemy consisted of wyvern riders, very powerful mounted troops who controlled the skies and had good defense and movement skills. Robin would have to account for this somehow, perhaps by utilizing the two critical weaknesses of any flying units: Arrows and Magic, specifically Wind magic.

Robin thought back to earlier that day.

He remembered that the young mage was carrying an Elwind tome.

Ricken would be able to hold off the enemy for a little while, but he knew that even wind magic had its limitations.

For one, it was the weakest of the three elemental magicks, with Thunder being the most powerful, but also the least accurate. Fire struck a perfect balance between power and accuracy, being the perfect choice for mages of adept skill. As noted before, Wind magic was the least powerful, but made up for this by being not only the most accurate, but also able to deal more damage to flying units.

At long last, Robin had his plan: He would send himself and Chrom, along with Sully and Stahl north to rescue Ricken and Maribelle. The second group, consisting of Vaike and Lon'qu, would keep the enemy away from Lissa, who was an integral part of his plan.

Which reminded him; he needed to give Lissa the Rescue staff he had obtained earlier.

He grabbed it and headed straight for Lissa's tent.

…

At that moment, Lissa was changing into her new attire. Robin had requested the blacksmith to make it for her. In addition, he had Vaike teach her how to use an axe. She was a quick learner, already able to use a Steel Axe without any trouble.

Robin then abruptly walked in, as he suddenly blushed and began to apologize profusely.

"It's ok, Robin. I don't mind. In fact, if you want to come in, you can."

As Robin prepared to walk in, Chrom slapped him on the back of head, with a not-so-happy look on his face.

"So you're at it again, are you? I figured you would try it again, so I waited around here."

"But that would mean that you were around as well, Chrom."

Finished changing, Lissa grabbed her axe and began to chase Chrom around with it, yelling something akin to "pervert".

"Lissa, I have something I must give you."

"Does this mean you finally admit your true feelings for me at last?! I always knew this day would come!"

"N-no! I think you are definitely misjudging this entire situation."

"Oh? Then what did you want to give me, Hmmm?"

Robin then pulled out the Rescue staff he had been carrying and handed it to her. "Part of my strategy includes this staff, and considering you are the only one who can use staves, it needs to be you."

"So are you saying that I can be a part of your strategy?"

"That is what I said, isn't it?"

She then jumped at Robin, pinning him to the ground and thanking him profusely, nearly suffocating him with her chest.

It took Chrom and Fredrick nearly 30 minutes to pry her off of Robin, and another 20 minutes to calm her down.

As the three left, Robin gave a look to Lissa that said: "I'm counting on you."

He could only hope that this plan would work.

It had to. There were lives on the line.

End of Chapter 9


	14. Perfect Plan

Chapter 10: The Perfect Plan

"Gangrel, what is the meaning of this?" Emmeryn exclaimed as she offered parley with the Mad King.

"Whatever could you mean, Exalted One?"

"First you consistently send bandits into Ylisse to attack innocent villagers, and then you kidnap Lady Maribelle, and then you call me out here to discuss a truce. What kind of truce could you possibly have?"

"Well, I glad you asked! In exchange for this lovely little noble girl, I want the sacred treasure of Ylisse: The Fire Emblem!"

"What could you possibly need the Fire Emblem for?"

As the look on Gangrel's face changed, one could easily see that he had lost his grip on reality.

"According to legends, the Fire Emblem is said to grant great power to anyone who is able to collect five sacred gemstones."

Emmeryn's face changed to a look of shock. "Why would you need the power that my father so horribly misused so many years ago?"

"That's enough talking, Miss Exalt! I need my answer! If you give me the Fire Emblem, I'll return this girl safe and sound. Otherwise she'll become nothing but a severed head of her house."

At that moment, Chrom and the Sheperds appeared.

"Sister, are you all right? Did Gangrel do anything to you?"

"No, I'm fine. But they still have Lady Maribelle in their clutches. And I can't just let them have their way with her. So, I will give them the Fire Emblem."

"Are you MAD!? Even if someone's life is on the line, you can't just give it up, no matter how sacred the life."

"I don't care. If it spares at least one person, I will give it up."

As the two argued about it, Robin stepped in and offered his opinion.

"Lady Emmeryn, you don't have to give up the Fire Emblem."

"But if I don't, Maribelle's life will be in-"

"Don't worry. I have a plan that will allow us to not only keep the Fire Emblem, but rescue Maribelle's life as well."

"Alright, let's hear it."

"Very well, but I'll need Chrom to get the troops ready."

Chrom was obviously mad by this as he attempted to voice his opinion. However, Emmeryn quickly quieted him down.

After he left, Robin went over his plan to have Ricken save Maribelle, and then have Lissa use a Rescue staff to transport the two to safety, and then have the Sheperds finish off the Plegians.

She loved it. She gave Robin her full support as Phila showed up and whisked her away to safety.

…

Running as fast as he could, Ricken knew that in order for Robin's plan to work, he would have to appear on the battlefield directly at the right moment, and then the plan wouldn't work. Too early, and the element of surprise would be lost. Too late, and Maribelle's life would be in grave danger.

"I hope I'm not too late." He thought as he finally arrived on the battlefield.

He noticed that Gangrel was still talking with the Exalt.

Good, he thought. He had made it in time.

He then pulled out his Elwind tome and aimed a blast directly at the fighter holding his Axe to Maribelle's throat. His blast hit the enemy directly in the back, leaving a gaping hole in his chest, yet unharming Maribelle.

"Ricken, why are you here? Isn't it dangerous for you to be here?"

"Why does everyone treat me like a kid? I keep telling them I'm ready for this!"

"It's not that! It's just that we're surrounded, is all."

"Don't worry! Robin has a plan to rescue both of us. I mean, I'm sure he does… I hope so."

Maribelle was obviously mad, as the two began to run, Maribelle hitting Ricken with her Parasol as they were running away.

…

Robin's plan was going without a hitch. Lon'qu and Vaike were dodging the mage's blasts quite well, and were doing a fantastic job of protecting Lissa. Meanwhile, he and Chrom, along with Sully and Stahl, were slicing their way through the north. At that moment, Ricken and Maribelle appeared to the east of their position. "Right on time" thought Robin.

He signaled Lissa to use the Rescue Staff, and with a few short motions, the staff began to shine. Maribelle, who was holding on to Ricken at that moment, disappeared in a flash of light. Robin thought that maybe the Rescue staff had malfunctioned. However, a moment later, the two appeared right beside Lissa. Phila's Pegasus Knights rescued them.

At that moment, though, Orton appeared.

Chrom noticed this and signaled Robin to him.

"Are you ready, Robin?"

"I was born ready, my friend!"

"He'll be hard to beat..."

"Don't care, let's go!"

With that, the two of them charged at Orton.

...

"This isn't going according to plan." Robin thought as he dodged and weaved out of the way of Orton's attacks. According to Robin's studies, Wind magic was supposed to be very dangerous to Flyers, especially ones like Wyvern Riders.

But for some reason, Robin's magic tome, the Arcwind he had received from the Exalt, was barely doing anything. And Chrom, whose sword would have a profound effect on the wyvern, couldn't get close enough due to all the enemy archers.

Robin then had an idea. If he could create a big enough tornado, he could clear a path through the archers and allow Chrom to strike. He began to charge up as enemy archers saw him and began to nock their arrows. At that moment, Chrom and the others struck them all down. The archers dead, Robin directed his tornado at Orton. The wyvern rider was torn to shreds in the wind.

They had done it. Maribelle was rescued.

End of Chapter 10


	15. Stop The Assassins!

Chapter 11: Stop The Assassins!

Back in Ylisse…

"Is everything ready, my puppet?"

"Yes master, the men are in position. We should be able to plan the strike very soon."

"Good. Now, don't let me down. You know the price for failure, right?"

"Y-yes, master! I shall not let you down."

"Fantastic. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other business to attend to."

With that, the cryptic figure, leaving the hooded man to himself.

He quietly laughed to himself, looking around to make sure no one was around that would hear him.

"As soon as we take that fool's life, our master will be able to make his return that much quicker."

"Grima shall return! Mwahahahaha!"

…

As an orange haired man quickly and silently ran from the tent, he was discovered by one of the assassins. He slowly reached for his belt, and felt the knife he had hidden, when he realized that the assassin had no ill intent.

"Hey! What are you doing around the Master's tent?"

Quickly realizing that he had to create an excuse, he thought and came up with what he thought was a good one.

"Me? I was just trying to find out I'll be stationed during the attack, that's all."

"I thought you already knew!"

"I… forgot."

The man looked at the assassin, hoping against Naga that he might believe him.

"Well… as long as you weren't doing anything suspicious."

"I swear I wasn't."

"Then get back in position. It's almost time for the attack."

"Yes sir!" The orange haired man said with the slightest hint of sarcasm in his voice. Fortunately, the assassin didn't catch it, and quickly left.

The orange haired thief quietly breathed a sigh of relief as he went over what he heard in the hooded man's tent.

"I didn't know there was going to be an attack. The only question is where?"

His pondering was cut short as the hooded man walked out his tent and began to address the other assassins, much like a military leader would address his troops before battle.

"My fellow men, today we will change the course of history."

He paused for a second before speaking again. The orange haired man could have sworn there was evil intent in the hooded man's eyes, but he shook it off as the hooded man began to speak words no normal man would dare to speak.

"This is the night we kill the Exalt!"

The orange haired man quietly gasped as the other assassins cheered on. Not wanting to arouse suspicion, he began to cheer as well.

At that moment, He was addressed by the hooded man directly.

"Gaius. Why didn't you cheer right away when I rallied the men?"

"My apologies, sir. I have a lot on my mind at the moment."

"Well get your head back in the game. We have an Exalt to assassinate."

"Y-yes sir."

"Please, Gaius. There is no need to be so formal with me. Call me by my real name."

"What is your name, sir?"

"Why, it's Validar of course."

Elsewhere…

Chrom couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong about yesterday's events. Sure, they had rescued Maribelle and Ricken, and killed a Plegian general to boot, but he somehow had the feeling that it was just a bit too easy.

"Hey Chrom, what are you doing out here at such an ungodly hour?"

Chrom was mildly startled as he turned around to face the mystery voice. It was Robin, with a slight look of concern on his face.

"Oh, hi Robin. Just… dueling with some unpleasant thoughts."

"That's right. Tomorrow we go back to Ferox to request more soldiers."

"That's true. But first, there is something you should know."

"If it's about your father, I already know."

"B-but how could you-"Before Chrom remembered back to Emmeryn's first meeting with Robin.

"So you know that not everything Gangrel said was a lie, right?"

"My father did attack Plegia. For several years, in fact. It was brutal. The only reason it stopped was most likely my father died in the middle of the campaign."

At that moment, "Marth", who had snuck in unawares, made an appearance.

"Good evening."

"Wait, I know you!" Chrom exclaimed as his face displayed a look of shock. You're that warrior that I faced off against in Ferox."

"Don't tell me he's here to start a fight." Robin said as he pulled out his sword.

"Please, put your weapons away. I am not here to fight."

"Well then, what exactly are you here for?"

"More importantly, how did you get in? As far as I know, the grounds have been bolstered with extra security after Plegia's attack."

"Near a maple grove just outside the castle, there is a hole in the castle walls. Fortunately, it was just big enough to fit through."

"Y-you know about that? Ugh."

"Do you know what she's talking about, Chrom?"

"Yes. Yes I do. I accidentally bashed in part of the wall while training the Sheperds, not too long ago."

"Do not worry; your secret is safe with me."

"On a different note, you still haven't answered my question; what exactly are you doing here."

"I came here to warn you."

"Warn us about what?"

"The Exalt's life is in grave danger."

Chrom couldn't believe what she was saying. Robin, on the other hand, was taking it quite well.

"Robin, how can you be so calm about this?!"

Before Robin could answer him, "Marth" began to speak again.

"What if I told you I have seen the future? Specifically a future where the Exalt is killed here, tonight."

Without any warning, Marth pulled out his sword and pointed it at the two.

As Chrom and Robin began to pull out their swords, Marth cautioned them not to.

"I'm saving your life." He said as he looked towards the bush behind him."From him."

At that moment, an assassin charged out of the bush and tried to attack him.

Marth then quickly threw his sword up in the air and jumped right over the Assassin's attack. He landed directly behind him and slashed him across the back.

He looked at Chrom and Robin."I trust that will suffice for proof?"

"Yeah."

At that moment, another assassin leaped out of the bushes, aiming his blade directly at Marth's back. As he attempted to defend himself, he slipped on the other assassin's blade. The assassin's sword cut Marth's mask right in half, revealing Marth's face.

Chrom charged straight at the assassin, cutting straight through his sternum.

As he turned around, he noticed that Marth had turned around. Chrom was quite shocked as Marth was not a man, but in fact, a woman.

"Wait, you're a-."

"Indeed, I am a woman. And quite the actress, too. I'm quite shocked you didn't figure it out sooner."

At that moment, an explosion was heard at the palace.

The three then rushed towards the palace, all with a feeling of dread in their hearts.

End of Chapter 11


	16. Unexpected Memories

Chapter 11: Unexpected Memories

When the 3 arrived, they were surprised to see more assassins lurking just beyond the Exalt's room.

Knowing the Exalt's life was in grave danger; Chrom gathered the Sheperds and prepared for a defensive battle.

"Stahl, you and Sully will guard the eastern path. Make sure nobody gets through, got it?

"Can do, sir! Sully exclaimed with a grin on her face.

"We won't let you down, sir!" Stahl exclaimed. If one looked close enough, you could see beads of sweat on his face.

Chrom then turned to Robin and Lissa.

"Robin, I want you to guard the center with my sister. And no funny stuff, or we'll be down one tactician, got it?"

With a slightly terrified look on his face, Robin quickly agreed. Lissa wanted to say something, but she looked at Chrom and decided it wasn't the right time for that just yet.

Finally, Chrom turned to Frederick and Vaike.

"Vaike, you're with me. Frederick will guard the entrance to the Exalt's room, just in case the impossible happens and someone gets through.

"What should I do?" Marth inquired.

"You can stay by the other entrance and make sure none of those thieves open the door."

"Alright then."

With that, Chrom and the Sheperds prepared for a long battle.

Elsewhere…

"Are you done with the pigs yet, Donnel?"

"Almost, Ma! Just got one last pig to get into its pen."

However, the pig ran away and Donnel had to run at full speed just to catch it.

"Gotcha!" Donnel yelled as he caught the squealing animal.

At that moment, a portal opened up in the sky. Donnel could only watch and stare as someone fell out of it.

Donnel dropped the pig, who went squealing all the way back to the pigpen, while Donnel sprinted to the injured man.

"Hey there. Are y'all alright?"

The injured man made no reply. Donnel picked him up and carried him back to his house.

Back in Ylisse…

Robin had an uneasy feeling as he and Lissa blasted the enemy with twin Thorons.

His thoughts would have to wait.

"If you want to get by here, you will have to get by me first, and I can promise you that won't happen. Now, come and meet your doom!"

Chrom could only groan in disgust as he and Vaike, along with the two new members of the Sheperds kept the western side safe.

One of them was Gaius, who Chrom managed to convince to join them, **IF **Lissa gave him some candy.

The other was a woman named Panne. According to Marth, she was the last of her kind, known as the Taguel.

His thoughts were cut short as he received a blast of wind straight to his abdomen. He keeled over in pain as Vaike chopped the mage responsible right in two.

"Are you all right, Chrom? Can you stand?"

"I'll be fine. Thanks though."

Elsewhere... Again...

All he could see were his friends. Caeda and Jagen and the rest of them as well.

"Ma! He's waking up!"

"Thank you, dear!"

The young man turned his attention to the injured man, who oddly enough, was half dressed and had bandages around his ribcage area.

"W-where am I?"

"You're in mine and my Ma's house."

"No, I mean what country is this?"

"You're in Ylisse, about 25 miles or so from the Capital."

The injured man could only stare in disbelief as he attempted to get out of bed. However, as soon as he moved, he winced in pain and quickly lay on his pillow again.

"I wouldn't move if I was you. You seem to have been injured pretty badly."

The young man changed the subject as he prepared some drinking water.

"So, what's your name? I'd very much like to know."

"My name?" After a bit of thinking, he remembered it.

"Marth. My name is Marth."

With that, he collapsed and fell asleep again.

Back in Ylisse... Again...

There weren't very many enemies left. The Sheperds had done a fantastic job of clearing them out. There were corpses everywhere and the place reeked of blood.

Robin nearly retched as he and Lissa took care of the last enemy Thief trying to get through.

At that moment, Robin saw, to him anyway, the worst thing he could have thought of.

It was his father, Validar.

Validar noticed him and slowly began to walk over to him.

"Well, well. What a surprise to see you here. I thought for sure you would have ended up dead on the side of the road, like your mother did."

"Don't you talk about my mother, scum! It was your fault she died, and I'm going to get my revenge!"

"How cute. You think you're actually a match for me. Bring it on then, my son. I won't hold back!"

The two prepared their weapons as Robin signaled Lissa to get back.

Robin charged straight at his father as prepared a bolt of his Thoron tome. At the same time, Validar sidestepped out of the way as he prepared his own magic, an evil power known only as Grima's Truth.

The two blasts hit each other with incredible force as lightning and darkness exploded in a bright flash of light.

The two continued to shoot magic at each other until Robin's tome fell apart, worn out by excessive use. Strangely enough, Validar's tome looked like it hadn't even been used once since their duel started.

Robin fell to his feet as Validar stood over him, preparing a blast like no other.

"I guess you won't know what I had in store for you after all, my son."

Robin closed his eyes and prepared for the inevitable.

At that moment, Chrom charged right at Validar. Before the evil Sorcerer had time to react, he had found Falchion's blade lodged in his skull.

With a gurgling sound, he fell down dead.

"Thanks, Chrom, I thought I was a goner."

Rather than accepting his thanks however, he lunged at Robin, and punched him right in the face.

"Ow! What in the hell did you do that for?"

"Why didn't you tell me that man was your father? Also, since when did you get your memory back?"

"I didn't think we would run into him, so I never really made it a priority to mention it."

With that, Robin quickly ran off, with Lissa not far behind. She gave Chrom a look of malice, and then they were gone.

He would have to answer for that one, eventually.

He then turned his focus to the matter at hand.

End of Chapter 11.


	17. Echoes of the past

Chapter 12: Echoes of the past

As Chrom and the others make their way to the secret castle, just east of Ylisse, an evil force thought to have been vanquished by a hero long ago, begins to stir. Little do our heroes know that their retreat will be fraught with danger.

"Chrom, how much farther will it be?" Robin asked with a serious tone.

"It's about another 10 miles or so. Why? Are you getting tired or something?"

"No, not at all. It's just- I sense something evil, like it's trying to get out."

Chrom looked around frantically. " But I don't sense anything."

"It could be because of my blood."

"What do you mean, "your blood"?"

Robin hesitated for a moment.

"Do I really want to tell Chrom and the others this so soon? If I do, I might alienate them, and then they would shun me, or worse, kill me."

"Robin, is everything all right? You've been muttering to yourself for the past 5 minutes."

"I-I don't think I can tell you just yet, Chrom."

"Oh..."

"But rest assured, when the time comes, I will tell you. Count on it!"

"Very well, Robin. I'll put my trust in you."

At that very moment, however, Robin started to feel very sleepy. He did his best to keep his head up and his eyes open, but he couldn't overcome the great drowsiness and fell in a deep sleep.

Chrom started to run over to him, but before he could even move a step, he too felt a great urge to rest his eyes for the briefest of moments.

One by one, all the Sheperds began to fall asleep. At that moment, a dark, hooded figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Fools! You have all fallen under the mighty power of my dark magic. Now I, Gharnef, shall seal your souls away, forever!"

...

As Blake and his companions watched from afar, Will spoke up." Shouldn't we rescue them or something?"

"No."

"But if we don't-"

"If we attempt to save them now, we would only fall under his magic as well. No, let us wait until my lovely companion can dispel it's power. Then we can attempt a rescue."

"Well, how long is that going to take?"

"If you don't keep it down, it won't ever get completed, understand?"

"Y-yes, sir."

"Good."

...

Robin awoke to a dark and horrid place that could only be described as the worst thing someone could ever imagine. It was pitch black, and there was the distinct smell of blood was in the air. In addition, Robin thought he could hear a faint screaming sound.

Without delay, Robin ran towards the sound. As he got closer, however, he could also hear a baby crying and a man laughing.

"No, it can't be." Robin thought to himself.

The scene that played could only be described as heart wrenching.

It was Robin's mother, who was attempting to keep his baby self away from his father.

"I won't let you take my baby from me, Validar!"

"Now now, you shouldn't talk to your husband like that. Don't you love me?"

"No, I don't! Ever since you started worshipping the Fell Dragon, you've become twisted and evil and... I don't even know you anymore!"

With anger seething in his eyes, Robin watched as his past father stabbed his mother right in the abdomen. He had to choke down his tears as he watched his mother, who had loved him with all her heart from the moment he was born, fell to the ground, clutching her torso as blood began to pour out of her.

"B-but why... why would you do this?"

As Validar looked down on her with cruel, unfeeling eyes, he muttered: "Maybe you can ponder why you died in the afterlife."

As everything faded to black, she could hear his horrible laugh cry out.

His eyes tearing up and his heart in turmoil, Robin began to fall asleep again as tears streamed down his eyes.

...

As Blake meditated in silence, Will let out a big sigh. " Is she done yet? I'm getting bored."

"From the looks of it, it seems she is."

At that moment, a bright flash of light shot into the sky and illuminated it, kind of like a giant light bulb.

"Oh great and powerful Naga, dispel this dark evil that threatens these heroes and rescue them from their eternal slumber! I beseech you!"

All of a sudden, the dark mist that had been covering the valley had begun to dissipate. At the same time, Chrom and the others began to awaken.

Blake signaled the soldiers he had brought with him to charge down the mountain.

"All units, Charge!"

With a deafening roar, several hundred soldiers charged down the mountain.

Seeing as he was at an extreme disadvantage, Gharnef teleported away.

...

As Chrom looked around, he noticed that Robin had not awakened yet.

"Robin, are you ok!?"

"Can you quit your yelling, please? I have the worst headache, like ever."

"I'm glad to see that you're ok. I thought we might have lost you."

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Now, if everyone is ok, I think its about time to move on."

As the Sheperds moved out, Robin looked behind him one last time. He could swear he was seeing things, but for a brief second, he thought he saw his mother.

End of Chapter 12.

P.S.: I apologize for not writing anything for such a long time. I was getting complacent and couldn't really come up with any new ideas. In addition, I boarded the hype train for Fire Emblem: If, and found it incredibly hard to get off. Hopefully now I can get more stuff done.

Thanks for waiting and I hope you enjoyed it.

This is Tactician87, signing off.


End file.
